


Blind Love | Mark Tuan x Male Reader

by LittleSpace



Category: GOT7
Genre: Boy x boy, M/M, cr: littlespace, got7 imagine, got7 oneshot, got7 scenario, got7 x male reader, got7 x reader, kpop imagine - Freeform, kpop oneshot, kpop scenario, kpop x male reader, kpop x reader, male x male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpace/pseuds/LittleSpace
Summary: Mark Tuan can see the color that his soulmate gave to him, but his soulmate with only be able to live in a world of monochrome.





	Blind Love | Mark Tuan x Male Reader

* * *

                For weeks Mark had been able to see color. He loved being able to see everyone as how they truly were. He found one person to be especially beautiful, and that was [full name], his soulmate. He had never set eyes on anything with such beauty before, and that thought always made his heart skip a beat. He loved the way the boys [hair color] hair would blow in the cool summer breeze, along with the boys [eye color] orbs and how they always glittered when he spoke about something that he was extremely fond about.

 

                The blonde looked up from his lunch tray, and smiled at the boy that had set his tray down. “Hello [first name].” He greeted, cheeks burning a dark red. “I heard that you got a role in the drama for theater.” He propped his head up on his left arm, and smiled at the other boy. “I bet you’ll do great.” He added, sighing peacefully.

 

                “Thanks Mark.” [first name] mumbled, taking a seat on the bench that was just across from his friend. A glum look occupied his features as he shoveled a spoonful of his lunch into his mouth. Just as the food touched his taste buds he spit it out, disgusted as to what he had grabbed in the cafeteria line. “Are you kidding me?” He mumbled, shoving the tray away. He had not been paying attention in the line, his mind was too preoccupied to even register that he had grabbed the schools macaroni. Unlike most schools, his school fed the children tuna macaroni, and not just the cheesy noodles themselves. He absolutely hated tuna, it made him sick every time he ate it.

 

                “This is why you have to pay attention [your name]. Anymore it’s like your attention span has grown shorter as the day’s progress.” The brunette shook his head, and pursed his lips. “Have you been feeling okay? I’ve never seen you slip up like that before.”

 

                “My sister found her soulmate the other day. She said that they both touched during a game of tag that her classmates were playing. She told me that all of a sudden everything changed, and she could see things that she had never seen before. Everything was vibrant and beautiful. I want that to be able to be me, but I haven’t found my soulmate yet. I’ve  _accidently_ rubbed shoulders with nearly everyone in this damn school, but nothing. Not one speck of color. Maybe I’m just one of the unlucky people, and will never be able to find my soulmate. Maybe I’m just going to be placed with the other blinds, and that will be where I will live for the rest of my life.”

 

                Mark looked down at his lap. He knew for a fact that the [hair color] haired boy was his soulmate, it was the fact that the other couldn’t see color was what confused him. He had known for months now that they were meant to be, yet the other boy never once mentioned the subject. As the brunette continued to think, a thought that had never crossed his mind finally became his biggest question. “What if you’re just color blind, and that’s why you can’t see color at all? Maybe you already found your soulmate, but you just can’t see the colors.”

 

                “Mark, I don’t think that’s how it works. Not to mention, that is very rare here. Not many people have actually been color blind, it’s just that they haven’t-”

 

                “No! No! Listen to me for once! What if you just can’t  _see_  the color? What if your soulmate has already found you, but your body won’t tell you that? There has been instances in that happening. Just yesterday my neighbor came out to people that she couldn’t see color even though she found her soulmate, but it was her soulmate telling her that they were meant to be that let her know.” The brunette took a deep breath, before nodding his head. He had hit nearly everything he wanted to say, all but the one thing that he so ever wanted to tell the other boy.

 

                “You’re telling me, that I just can’t see like everyone else? That I myself will never be able to see anything besides this monochrome existence? That my soulmate could be standing right next to me at a restaurant, but I would not be able to tell?” The [eye color] hued gaze of the boy met with that of his friends. His eyes slowly began to tear up at the thought of never being able to truly know who his soulmate actually was. “I hate this Mark.” He whispered, wiping at his eyes with his shirt sleeves.

 

                The said boy felt heartbroken at seeing the boy he loved so much break down. “It’s okay, [your name].” He whispered. He reached forward, and lightly patted the boys arm. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He so wanted to tell the other what he had discovered, but his words had gotten caught in his throat. Nothing came out besides a small squeak.

 

                “It’s not okay. I will never be able to find who it is anyway.” [your name] smiled weakly, his bottom lip quivering as he did so. He felt terrible, and hated the reason why. “So Mark, what about you? Have you ever found your soulmate?” His voice cracked as he spoke. He inhaled sharply, hiccupping a little bit while he did so.

 

                “Yeah. I’ve found him.” Mark’s tone was a hushed whisper as he spoke. He watched as the cheeks on the boy in front of him turned a bright red. If there was any reason why he loved to see color, it was because he got to see [your name]. He loved the look of his [eye color] hued orbs, the way his [hair color] hair sat beautifully on his head, and most of all, the light shade of pink that were his lips. Everything about the other boy was perfect, and that made him all the more happy that they were soulmates.

 

                “Can you describe him for me? Using color at least?”

 

                The brunette smiled at the other boy’s request. “I can describe him for you.” He murmured, bringing an arm up so he could rest his chin on it. “Where to begin.” He teased, acting as if he had no idea how to even start describing the other boy. “Let’s just start with the basics. He has such a beautiful smile that lights up my day. He has such soft and beautiful [hair color] locks that I wish I could just run through my fingers every second of the day. He has such beautiful [eye color] eyes that always sparkle when he talks about something that he loves.” He stopped speaking, and watched as the other boy shifted in his seat.

 

                “Can you tell me what his name is?” [your name]’s voice was nearly inaudible as he spoke. He was afraid to find out who this person was, because he did not want to lose him friend to them. “Oh, and they sound like a very beautiful person.” His voice cracked slightly, making it obvious that he was worried. He hated the thought that one day his friend would leave him for someone that was actually meant for him.

 

                “They are beautiful. Very very beautiful.” The brunette shifted in his seat so his chin was on the opposite hand as before. He reached an arm out, and gently stroked the other boy’s cheek. “I think that you would like him.” He murmured, eyes getting droopy. He felt content just sitting across from the person he cared most for, even if the other boy had no clue about it. “You’re very beautiful [your name].” He whispered, giggling a little.

 

                “Mark, come now. We all know that that’s not true.”

 

                “You’re such an idiot [your name]. I honestly could not be any more obvious about my feelings for you. It’s so easy to see that I’m infatuated with you.” The brunette paused, jumping slightly at his next thought. “Did you know all along? Is that your way of rejecting me?” A hurt expression adorned his features as he met gazes with the other boy. “It is, isn’t it?”

 

                “Mark, I honestly had no idea. There’s no need to freak out though.” [your name] giggled, breaking the uncomfortable atmosphere. “My big question is, what about your soulmate? I mean, he must be pretty hurt to hear that you like me, an unlucky.” The boy looked down at his hands. He fumbled with them slightly, not knowing what else to do. He hated admitting that he was one of the unlucky’s, but it was true. There would be no point in hiding it, because everyone would eventually find out.

 

                “My soulmate is you, you dumb dumb. It had always been you. I’ve known for months now, I just didn’t have the courage to tell you.” The brunette himself giggled. He tilted his head, and sent the other boy a wink. “We’ve been friends since freshman year, and now we’re soulmates. Life works in the strangest of ways.”

 

                [your name] shook his head. He could not believe what he was hearing. Everything was just too much for him to comprehend. He had always hoped that Mark was his soulmate, but he never thought that it would actually be true. “Asshole.” He mumbled. “I can’t believe you kept something away from me for this long. I thought that you trusted me, but alas, you don’t trust me as much as I thought you did.”

 

                Mark glared over at the other boy. “I’m the asshole? I just confessed to you, but you just reply like that.” He was beyond upset at the other boy’s reaction. “I was so scared that you would reject me because you couldn’t see the color that I could see!” His eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, and his smile fell. “I just-”

 

                “I was kidding Mark! Just calm down! Honestly, I’m glad that you waited. I would never have come to terms with my feelings for you if you never would have.” [your name] leaned across the table, and placed a small peck on the other boy’s cheek. “You better stop pouting now.” He teased. “You don’t want your friends to see how much of a baby you really are.”

 

                Mark spluttered out a shocked squeak. He watched as the other boy began to walk away, before he jumped up to follow. “But I’m not a baby!” He called out, voice sounding high pitched as he let the words escape his throat.


End file.
